Chisan Quackers
Chisan Quackers is a Dojo Duelist created by Frest. He is a white duck with green goggles and an orange jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. Background Trained in the Galactic Organization of Learners and Defenders (G.O.L.D.), Chisan graduated from the “School of Exploration”, taking upon himself the title of a scout. He travels the universe, exploring unseen worlds and fighting off monstrous creatures. He’s saved several races from extinction, prevented hundreds of natural and unnatural disasters, and has met millions of different species in his travels, including a civilization of fairy people, from where Verana hails. One day, in his travels, a rogue ship fires on him and destroys his engine, sending him careening down to the land of Cier. At the expense of his ship, Chisan and Verana survive the impact. They now travel Cier as a duelist, earning money to buy a new ship. Weapons/Powers Lightning Gun A small space gun that fires bolts of lightning for a shocking effect. The bolt is instantaneous, painful, and can often zap through most kinds of defenses, such as shields or armor. The gun has a very low battery life, due to extended use after many years. It can also double as a makeshift defibrillator. Nebula Hammer Nicknamed by Chisan himself, this steel hammer doesn’t possess any special qualities. Instead, it’s the user that makes the hammer a force to be reckoned with. Chisan can swing the hefty maul as if it was nothing, smashing all obstacles in his way in a matter of seconds. Meganova A portable cannon that Chisan uses for a little extra umph. It has only a limited amount of shots, so he uses it either to fire 8 explosive blasts or 1 devastating laser. Verana A small fairy that accompanies Chisan wherever he goes. After he rescued a race of fairy people from extinction on a distant planet, Verana offered her services and companionship to him for the rest of her days. While she doesn’t fight, she can sprinkle fairy dust on Chisan for one of the following effects: * Increased agility (higher speed and jump height) for five minutes. * Increased weight and steadfastness (immune to fatigue) for five minutes. * Increased pain tolerance for two minutes. * Minor Healing (scrapes, bruises, and cuts are healed). Personality Chisan is experienced, seasoned, and smart, but that doesn’t make him any less of a goofball. He cracks jokes, expresses sarcasm, and enjoys life to the fullest. Trained not only in piloting and exploration, Chisan was taught to be kind and respectful in his interactions, and while he usually is, ruffling his feathers (or pulling them out) can get him pretty angry. He’s naturally curious and easily-amazed. One glance at this explorer tells you that he’s a guy who absolutely loves his job. Verana is different, however. She is rude, loudspoken, cheeky, and hardly thinks before talking. A lot of the opponents that Chisan faces could’ve been avoided had Verana kept her mouth shut. She’s no stranger to Chisan’s scolds and will usually yield to his commands. Trivia * Chisan is Frest's third duelist, his other two being Fables and Skye Blasterson Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=15333 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Green Category:White Category:Orange